


You Better Not Pout, I'm Telling You Why

by ElektraElentari



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElektraElentari/pseuds/ElektraElentari
Summary: Years into the future, Geonhak and Dongju prepare for their first Christmas together.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	You Better Not Pout, I'm Telling You Why

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally five minutes before Christmas ends and I wrote this on a whim. I hope it's nice.  
> Partly inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/leedoeus/status/1335211126888468480).  
> Big thanks to Manilyn for creating the playlist I jammed to while writing this~~

“To the left!” Dongju instructed from the bottom of the staircase, gesturing with his hands to show the direction he was referring to.

Geonhak took some steps following his instructions. He stopped when he deemed it good enough and started tying the star garland to the overlook’s banister.

“Further left!” Dongju yelled, causing him to almost drop it in surprise.

“How much further?” Geonhak asked, trying to catch his breath after the shock.

“A little bit,” the younger boy replied.

“That’s what you said a few seconds ago,” Geonhak complained, “At this point you’re going to send me to the other side of the house and call it ‘a little bit.’”

“You just have no sense of style and decoration,” Dongju said and huffed.

Despite the fact that he was being insulted, Geonhak held the garland tighter and moved in the direction his boyfriend wanted him to. He couldn’t resist Dongju, never could have, not when they’d first met as trainees and they’d both been shy and awkward around one another, not when they’d been put in the same group, not when the younger boy used him as his personal playground and bothered him backstage during music shows and at their dorm, and especially not when they’d become a couple during their career. He’d seen their fans joke about it countless times, how all Dongju would have to do was bat his eyelashes and Geonhak would become putty, and he knew better than anyone they weren’t wrong.

He couldn’t help it, Dongju just had an amazing power that had made him weak since the first day he’d met the boy. His eyes sparkled so brightly as if they held the whole night sky inside them, his smile made him the happiest man alive, even if it was the result of something Geonhak didn’t usually take joy in, like watching a musical or a Disney movie, and his laugh, God his laugh, it could make a whole room radiate with happiness and energy like none Geonhak had ever felt. He couldn’t help but laugh whenever Dongju did, even if it was at his own expense when the boy bothered him.

Years ago he had thought it was because Dongju was naturally cute and radiant.

He knew now that it was more than that. He’d adored him from the moment he’d seen him. He couldn’t remember a period of knowing Dongju when he hadn’t wanted to smother the boy with love and give him the entire world. In the past he’d been quick to call that feeling platonic, but after so long he could finally accept that he had fallen for him at first sight.

And he fell in love with him all over again all these years later, every day, with every single thing he did.

Even when he started nagging and ordering him around, he didn’t have it in him to complain too much and just let him be. If something made Dongju happy he could take it.

Which was why he was so tolerant with his endless directions and changes in opinions about Christmas decorations. He knew that Dongju only wanted their house to look nice and feel happy for when they spent the holiday season together, just the two of them, for the first time. They’d bought the house in summer, and had spent a month turning it into their dream home, assembling furniture, moving their belongings from boxes into cupboards and around the house, painting walls and cleaning every surface until it was exactly what they’d been imagining for so long and even better, because it was real, not just a fabrication of their dreams anymore.

It had been sad leaving the dorm, especially since they’d been the first members of their group to do so (flying the nest, as Seoho had put it), but knowing that he was doing so with the one he loved more than anything in the world had made the experience easier and something to look forward to. Their fans had also found it incredibly endearing when they’d revealed it to them, even though they only knew a fraction of what was happening.

“Are you listening?” Dongju yelled from the bottom of the staircase, and Geonhak realised that he’d gotten lost in his thoughts while watching him and thinking about everything they’d done together.

“Is this left enough?” he asked, holding up the end of the garland.

“Perfect!” Dongju cheered, smiling widely and clapping excitedly.

The corners of Geonhak’s lips were automatically tugged into a smile at the sight and he tied the garland to the wooden banister. Having already tied the other one, he ran down the stairs, jumping over the last few steps so he could admire the result of his hard work from Dongju’s point of view.

He had to admit that it looked really nice. Dongju had wrapped a green garland around the banister of the stairs and a string of small white lights around that, creating the illusion of a tree branch with little fireflies nestled among its leaves. He’d had Geonhak take care of decorating the overlook, with his directions and guidance, of course, and his boyfriend had copied his starlit garland and this time also added a string of small stars underneath it, that shone brightly as the light from the decorations shone onto them and made them look like real stars in the sky.

The rest of the house was also decorated in a similar manner, and Dongju had even gone the extra mile to buy green, red and white wrapping paper and ribbons for their presents so they would coordinate with the decorations.

“It’s beautiful, love,” Geonhak said, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy’s middle and pulling him close against his back.

Dongju leaned his head back onto his shoulder and continued to look at the lights, fascinated by shiny things, as always. Geonhak recalled him putting twinkling string lights everywhere when they’d still lived in the dorm, even around the bedposts when they’d slept in bunk beds, and made it near impossible for them to walk around without tripping over cords. He’d taken some of them down eventually, after Hwanwoong had fallen down on his way to the kitchen one morning and had reached his limit, but he’d pouted the whole time and ended up just moving them to their practice room instead. Thankfully their managers and choreographer hadn’t minded and said it had made it look more cheerful, or else Geonhak feared what Dongju would have done with them.

“What are you thinking about?” Dongju asked him, looking up at him with curiosity.

“Just you,” he replied, “The past. Things we’ve done.”

“Well, enough thinking of the past and time to think about the present,” said Dongju, breaking away from his hold and going to the box of decorations that was on the floor by the staircase, rummaging through it, “It’s evening and we don’t even have the tree up yet. We need to get moving.”

“We can take a short break,” Geonhak argued, “We’ve barely gotten any rest since we got back from SBS.”

They’d had a recording at the broadcasting station early in the day, to pre-film a performance for their Christmas show, and had only just gotten home late in the day after being there all day. They’d showered and had some takeaway for dinner, but had gotten right back to work on decorating the house, as it was Christmas Eve and the first day in months that they had enough time to get everything done.

“We have to finish tonight,” Dongju insisted, “We’re having guests over tomorrow, everything has to be perfect!”

The guests mentioned were none other than their bandmates stopping by in the morning to wish them a Merry Christmas and exchange gifts before they all headed home to their families for the holidays, and both of their families later in the day for Christmas dinner. It was going to be the first time either of their families had seen the house, and also the first time the two households would be in the same place for such a long period of time and in a setting that wasn’t one of their concerts.

Geonhak understood Dongju’s urgency in that sense, he himself felt more nervous than he would ever admit to his boyfriend, but that didn’t stop him from wishing that they could slow down a bit, if not for his then for Dongju’s sake, as he seemed to be getting more and more worked up as time went by.

“There’s no need to worry so much, darling,” he tried to convince him, “We can finish tomorrow morning.”

“We can’t, the others are coming then,” the other countered.

“Dongju, you know they won’t judge us if there aren’t enough candles on the table,” Geonhak tried to reason with him.

“But I will,” Dongju replied, “Now help me set up the scenery on the mantlepiece.” He gave Geonhak a handful of small figurines, Santas, snowmen, reindeer, angels, singing children, and took another himself, rushing to the fireplace so he could place them on the mantlepiece to create the scene of a small Christmas town.

His dedication and focus would have been adorable under different circumstances, but Geonhak knew him like the back of his hand, and he knew that he was being frantic and particular because he was nervous about the coming day. He watched him sadly for a few moments before deciding that just sitting idly and doing nothing was only going to cause his boyfriend more stress and agitate him, and joining him, taking care to the put the objects exactly where Dongju indicated they should go.

“Are you nervous because our parents are coming over?” he finally asked, cautiously, as he put a reindeer next to a smiling Santa.

Dongju’s movements halted for a second before he got back to his task. “A little,” he answered.

“Ju, I know you, you don’t have to lie to me,” Geonhak told him, “This is as little as you wanted me to go left earlier.”

Dongju snorted and rolled his eyes at him but didn’t say anything.

“You know my parents love you, right?” Geonhak tried to give him some reassurance, “My mum wouldn’t have let me hear the end of it if she didn’t.”

“I know,” his boyfriend told him, pouting, “And I know that my parents adore you too, and so does Dongmyeong. It’s not that that I’m scared about. It’s just… Our families have been so supportive all these years, but now we’re not just two young adults dating anymore. Your brother invited me to his wedding like I was a family member, we call each other’s parents by their first names and have their numbers, we do those things couples on TV do and we think are cringy but don’t give second thought to when we do them ourselves, we have a house together… They’re all things I wouldn’t have done if I hadn’t seen more with you, if I didn’t know that we would be together for a long time. I’ve known this for some time, but I don’t know if our parents have, and I’m worried that this will make it clear to them and they won’t support us being together anymore.”

“Dongju,” Geonhak put the figurines he was holding down carefully so as to not cause the other any additional distress, and taking his boyfriend’s hands in his, “That could never happen. Our parents are so happy for us, I can tell, and even if they did suddenly change their minds, that doesn’t mean that your happiness is any less important. You’ve spent so long trying to make others happy, your family, our trainers, our fans, our members, you need to remember that you should be your first and main priority. If you’re happy, then that’s all that matters. And I know that your parents feel that way as well. They love you so much and your well-being is what they care about the most. As long as they can see that you’re happy they’ll be on our side and support us. And so will mine.”

“I _am_ happy,” said Dongju, “So happy.”

“Then don’t worry about anything,” Geonhak told him, squeezing his hands reassuringly, “Everything will go well.”

Dongju nodded, still looking a bit concerned but the nervousness slowly leaving his features. And Geonhak knew what to do to take it away completely.

“Now stop pouting,” he said fondly, “You’re twenty-six and still pout like a toddler. You know what the song says: You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why.”

As he recited the words of the Christmas carol, he started singing and pulled Dongju to dance along to the melody with him, guiding him by their interlocked hands to waltz around the living room.

With every twirl and every step Dongju’s face lit up more until he was singing with him in between bouts of loud crystal laughter that made Geonhak’s heart flutter and his insides warm.

“Santa Claus is coming to town!” they finished together, letting go of each other to strike a pose.

They erupted into fits of laughter as if nothing had happened and they had just been having a fun time, playing around and dancing to festive songs.

When Geonhak’s laughing died down, he watched as Dongju composed himself so they could get back to work and felt it again, the butterflies in his stomach, his breath catching in his throat at his beauty, the tingle coursing through his body when their eyes met, and he remembered how easy it had been to fall in love with Dongju over and over again.

“I love you so much,” he said.

“I love you too,” Dongju told him and pulled him into his arms to press a kiss to his lips.

Geonhak kissed him back and got lost in the immense love he felt for the younger man. He couldn’t believe he was lucky enough to have someone he felt so much for and who felt the same for him in return. He never would have thought that he would get to have this in his life, and couldn’t thank any gods, deities or spirits enough that he did.

“Now let’s finish decorating,” Dongju said when they pulled away.

This time, Geonhak agreed happily, because he knew that Dongju wasn’t just being erratic and trying to hide his nervousness anymore, but doing something he truly enjoyed and sharing with his boyfriend.

Geonhak pulled their tree out of its box and set it up, mindful to not knock anything over as he did so. They hung all of their ornaments they’d collected through the years together, either souvenirs from countries they’d gone to while on tour, gifts from their members and friends, or ones they’d purchased during the holiday time from shops with pretty display windows that they’d stumbled upon during dates or walks outside. Each of them meant something to them, a memory they’d stored in their belongings for them to look at and think back on.

Geonhak observed how Dongju hung them up with precision and concentration, absentmindedly murmuring Christmas songs as he did so and standing on his tip toes to reach the top branches. He looked so delicate, much like the figurines on their mantlepiece, but so much more beautiful than them or anything else.

He lifted him so he could put the golden star on the top of the tree and smiled as his boyfriend squealed with joy looking at the completed tree and ran to fetch all their presents so he could put them underneath it and complete the decorations of their house.

It looked amazing. Their first Christmas together and Geonhak wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Great job, darling,” he complimented Dongju when they were done at last.

“You helped too,” the other replied, beaming, “You also did well.”

“If you say so, master decorator,” Geonhak said.

“And because I know you just as well as you know me,” Dongju said, turning around so he could look at him instead of the decorations, “Your family will love everything too. They’ll be so happy for us and they’re going to get all corny like they always do and congratulate us without stopping. They’re so happy for what we have and they will be proud of everything we’ve accomplished together.”

Geonhak almost teared up hearing the words he’d known he’d needed to hear all day. Dongju really knew him better than anyone, sometimes even better than himself.

“Thank you, Ju,” he said, hugging him tightly.

Finally, he felt excited for the next day, his concerns slowly moving to the back of his mind and letting only thoughts of happiness take over.

He thought of the dream he’d accomplished that he’d almost given up forever, of the amazing people he had in his life, of the success his group had gained that had allowed him to have all of this, of the fans who always made him feel like what he did was meaningful.

But more than anything, he thought of Dongju, of this beautiful man that he was blessed enough to call his boyfriend and who he loved unconditionally and had been through thick and thin with.

He wasn’t only thinking of their past, however.

And not of their present either.

He thought about the fact that he knew Dongju wanted a big grand wedding someday, because he had heard him say it countless times to their bandmates as they watched princess movies together and because Dongmyeong had made sure to remind him every now and then since the first month of their relationship.

He thought about the way Dongju was so good with children and how happy they always looked after spending time with him, and about his own wish to be around kids. He thought about the spare bedroom in their house that wasn’t theirs and wasn’t a guest bedroom either, but reserved for future use. That they’d never properly talked about but both knew what it was destined to be.

He thought about growing old with him. He saw himself retired from music years into the future, maybe with a few pets, living in this house and spending time together, baking pastries and enjoying quiet days and evenings together.

Lastly, he thought about the small jewellery box that remained to be put under the Christmas tree among their other presents, the one Dongju didn’t know about. Geonhak had bought it a few months ago, hiding it in places his boyfriend didn’t look too often and waiting for the right moment to reveal it. He’d started imagining later getting down on one knee on Christmas morning when they were alone in their beautiful house and the idea wouldn’t leave his mind.

That night he knew that it was the perfect scenario. He told himself that he would sneak out of bed while Dongju was asleep to put it under the tree for him to discover the next day as they opened their gifts, after saying goodbye to their members and while they were waiting for their remaining company.

He thought that maybe by the time their parents arrived they would have one more thing to share with them.

**Author's Note:**

> And because I can see the future I can assure you that Dongju said yes *wink*  
> Hope you've all had a beautiful Christmas day with your loved ones.  
> Let me know what you thought and come be moots on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jinnius_lek)!!  
> Have a nice day/night!!


End file.
